Reincarnation Dance
by Appeley
Summary: What? Inuyasha's reincarnation! Miroku's and Sango's too! What's goig on? A spring dance is coming up! Who will Kagome go with? Miroku and Sango can't take it! They have to reveal their love now! But will they do it? Love is in the Air! COMPLETE


Reincarnation Dance

It was a normal day to go hang out. Kagome had been adventuring and searching with Inuyasha without any breaks and finally the day had come. A day to enjoy with her friends.

"So tell us about the guy that's so rude?" asked one of Kagome's friends.

Kagome gave a smile before answering, "Do we really need to talk about this right now? how about I go get us some smoothies?" asked Kagome searching for money inside her pocket.

"Sure!"

Kagome's friends waited outside talking about Inuyasha while she got the smoothies. Kagome opened the door finding a guy sitting at a table with short silvery hair just like Inuyasha's.

'He looks so much like Inuyasha…' thought Kagome as she walked to the counter where she ordered the smoothies.

"It will take about 10 minutes to prepare them," said the clerk taking the money from Kagome.

Kagome came outside where her friends still talked about Inuyasha not missing the guy that she had spotted earlier.

"He said it's going to take a while let's go inside," said Kagome as she opened the door for her friends. The clouds looked dark and it seemed like it would rain soon.

"Hey Kagome I think we should do a rain check to the mall because I think it's going to rain," said one of Kagome's friends.

"Sure," said Kagome disappointed. A day she got to enjoy and it all got wasted because of the stupid rain.

The smoothies were done and when everyone finished they heard someone speak to the clerk in a bad manner.

"I said I wanted fries not chilly fries!" yelled the guy Kagome had spotted a while ago who looked and acted just like Inuyasha.

"Well Kagome I'll see you later," said one of Kagome's friends as all of them walked out.

Kagome hadn't noticed until the door was sound shut. She kept on looking over her eye at the particular guy.

"What are you looking at!" he asked as he spotted Kagome looking at him not ever blinking.

"Oh…I'm sorry it's just that you…remind me of someone," said Kagome looking at his red t-shirt which read. 'Red is what I say when you beg for forgiveness!'

"Well stop staring at me it's… creepy," said the guy.

It made Kagome a little mad, but she confronted these kind of problems with Inuyasha.

"What's your name?"

The guy taking a sip from his soda said, "Inuyasha."

Kagome had mouth open. There was no possibility he could be the real Inuyasha. But he acted so much like him!

"Well are you going to tell me yours or are you going to wait till I rot?" asked Inuyasha intimidated.

"Oh… sorry it's Kagome."

"That's your name?"

"Yeah! What's wrong with it?"

"It's just I never met a girl with a name of 'Oh Sorry It's Kagome'," joked Inuyasha.

"Loved your joke, but I forgot your name was it… jerk?" joked Kagome.

"Not funny!"

"So what are you hanging out here for?" asked Kagome.

"I was bored… my brother Sesshoumaru was being an ass with me so I went to eat here," said Inuyasha getting out of his chair. He was tired waiting for his fries.

"Wait I know this is weird, but do you want to hang out right now since your brother isn't much fun?" asked Kagome thinking of her friends; they weren't as fun as they used to be.

"I don't care."

'It has to be the reincarnation of Inuyasha back in the feudal era,' thought Kagome.

Then they both spotted the rain. It was already raining!

"Lets' go!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Right now with this weather?"

"Well… yeah."

"But we will get wet!"

"Look I'll let you borrow my coat," said Inuyasha as he took his red coat off and placed it on Kagome.

'It's just like him!' thought Kagome.

'It feels like I know her…but I've never seen her in my entire life,' thought Inuyasha as he opened the door which slammed into Kagome's head.

"You just had to do that didn't you!" yelled Kagome as she opened the door herself. The rain was pouring down on them hard.

They walked silent not knowing where to go or what to talk about.

Kagome hadn't noticed until she bumped into Inuyasha who had stopped walking. Something was in their way.

"Why don't you leave so you don't get hurt and we'll take the girl," said one of the men who looked like the boss of the gang.

"Sure!" said Inuyasha ready to cross to the other street.

"Hey wait a minute! Inuyasha! You're just going to leave me like this?" asked Kagome.

"Why not?"

"Please help…!" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha was pleased her crying was affecting him in a weird situation. He punched them. The men twitched in the ground like they had eaten rotten bananas.

Chapter 2: Getting to Know

"Thanks!"

"No problem," said Inuyasha

"For almost getting me in trouble you jerk!" said Kagome taking Inuyasha's coat off and throwing it back to Inuyasha.

"Wait! You'll get cold!" said Inuyasha holding out the jacket once more. It had been a long time before he met a girl.

"No thanks! Rather go home than stay here with you," said Kagome walking toward her house getting angry every minute. Fire rising through her body.

"If it makes you feel better I'll walk you there," said Inuyasha trailing behind, "so no one picks on you."

Kagome gave a shy smile he was such a jerk outside, but he was nice and soft inside. Kagome had been thinking whenever to invite him to dinner with her because her mom, brother and grandpa had gone on a field trip.

"Hey would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Kagome as they reached her house.

"Why not… that stupid clerk never gave me my fries… so… sure," said Inuyasha following Kagome as she opened the door. The smells of turkey floated in the room.

"Is that turkey I smell," said Inuyasha as he sat at the table.

"I guess so," said Kagome spotting the turkey and cutting some for her and Inuyasha.

They sat quietly eating. The only time you heard some talking was when Inuyasha asked for more. "What does your brother make you for dinner?"

"Nothing! He doesn't like to cook! So we go out for dinner and breakfast," said Inuyasha taking another bite of his turkey.

Kagome in one way fell bad for him. He probably didn't have parents either since Inuyasha in the feudal era didn't have them. When Kagome picked up their plates and washed them she noticed it was still raining. It was raining harder then before.

"Well I better head home!"

"No don't it's no problem if you leave later. My mom won't mind," said Kagome.

"Well then what do we do?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome went upstairs to her room and got some blankets. They were soaked.

"We'll watch TV," said Kagome throwing Inuyasha a blanket.

"Fine with me! Look for a scary movie that involves blood they're cool!" said Inuyasha snuggling into the blanket.

"That damn Kagome she isn't back yet," said Inuyasha staring into the well. His hair flickered in the air as the sun started to set.

"Are you going to go get her?" asked Miroku.

"She can bring herself over," answered Inuyasha crossing his arms.

"Ugh huh well I'll be over at Kaede's with Sango," said Miroku as he jumped in a bush and hoed.

Inuyasha kept on staring at the well. Where was she?

The sound of a gun in the TV woke Kagome up. She was late. Now Inuyasha would kill her. But where was the other Inuyasha? The reincarnation?

He had left a note in the table near by. It had seemed that they fell asleep watching some kind of horror movie.

Thanks for the turkey.

Um…see you later at school tomorrow.

-Inu

'He must be new cause I sure have never seen him,' thought Kagome as she heard loud thumping steps coming toward her.

"Stupid Kagome you fell asleep didn't you!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Well I'm sorry, but it was my day to relax!" yelled Kagome back.

"Well hurry up and get dressed were leaving to go search for the jewel shards!"

Minutes later Kagome was dressed and her backpack was full. They both jumped into the well.

"Now where did Miroku and Sango go?" asked Inuyasha.

"They're over here!" yelled Kagome pointing at the two who were behind a bush.

"They must have fallen asleep, but why here?"

"I know why!" said Inuyasha holding out his fist and smacking Sango's and Miroku's head.

Both of them jumped up acting like they weren't sure of what to do.

"Well let's stop messing around and go!"

By night fall the gang had only retrieved two jewel shards. Desperate times call for desperate measures. When the sun had set and everyone seemed asleep, Kagome woke up and tip toed to the well. She had school tomorrow and she was not going to put up with this! Not today not tomorrow.

She jumped through the well and went straight to her bed.

Beep…beep…beep...

Kagome's alarm clock struck 7:00 am. 'Time for school!' thought Kagome in her mind as she stretched. She got dressed got some breakfast and headed to school as usual.

The school bell rang and everyone headed toward their morning classes. Kagome sat down and spotted Inuyasha up in front.

"Students we have a new student his name is Inuyasha," said the teacher, "take your seat by Kagome."

They both gave a shy smile then listened to the teacher as she explained some stuff. When the four first classes were over which Kagome was surprised every class she had was with Inuyasha. It was lunch time. She was joined by Inuyasha who had some noodles.

"You look like you like your noodles," said Kagome taking a bite of her sand which.

Inuyasha put up his thump pointing up. Kagome laughed it was just like Inuyasha.

"Why look at that!" said one of Kagome's friends spotting Kagome.

"Poor Hojo!"

"Now he is mine!"

"No he likes me better he gave me a pencil!"

When school was over they headed toward the restaurant where they had met.

"Wait I can't stay I have to go!" said Kagome remembering Inuyasha back at the Feudal Era.

"Come on don't tell me you don't like fries!" yelled Inuyasha.

"I do but I can't at least not today," said Kagome running toward the well.

"Wait!" yelled Inuyasha. He wanted to tell her he wasn't going to stay here for long. That his brother was planning to move.

When she reached the well Inuyasha was already there waiting for her as usual.

"Where were you all day?" asked Inuyasha.

"School."

"Who was that guy you were hanging out with don't tell me you like him!" yelled Inuyasha.

"You were spying!" said Kagome as she sat him. "No I don't like him he just reminds me of you and I think he is your reincarnation."

"What?"

"He acts just like you! He likes the color red and he has your hair! To tell the truth he is cute!"

"Yeah well then go marry him or something…"

"But maybe Koga is better," said Kagome teasing.

"Don't go there Kagome…"

The next day Kagome went through the well and headed toward school to hear the bad news. Inuyasha had moved.

"Hi Kagome," said Hojo as he spotted her in the hall way.

"Oh…hi" said Kagome.

"I was wondering… do you want to go to the spring dance coming soon with me?" asked Hojo. Hope rising as Kagome answered.

"I'd love to."

'Where's Kagome? Isn't she out of school yet?' Inuyasha asked himself.

"I knew it," said Shippo pointing a finger at him, "you like her!"

Smack!

"Hey! What you do that for? It's true!"

"Not on my time it isn't! I don't like her…" the words trailed in his min, "stop trying to make something that isn't true!" he yelled.

"Right!" said Miroku popping out of a bush. Sango popped out behind a close bush not far away from Miroku.

"And you say this because…" Inuyasha wasn't liking this conversation. Every time they talked about him and Kagome he never said any thing because most of it was true.

"Come on it's not like we can't see through your protection! We know you like her," said Sango whipping away a leaf from her hair.

"I suppose you guys haven't done anything I should know about. I can see through you little lie. Why don't you and Sango get over with it and reveal your feelings!" yelled Inuyasha.

Miroku and Sango exchanged a glance.

"Well then Inuyasha if you say so…"

Miroku kneeled down on his knees put his hand on Sango's and said, "Will you bear my children?"

SMACK!

"Everyone knows that Sango only does that so others don't find out her little damn secret" said Inuyasha.

Sango turned her back to them, "As if!"

"Kagome!" one of Kagome's friends yelled as she cached up to her, "I heard you and Hojo are going together to the Spring Dance!"

"Yes we are…"

"Have you bought a dress yet? Remember it's tomorrow!"

"Oh my gosh I forgot!" She hadn't really forgotten to get her dress she just didn't want to talk about it at the moment.

When school was over Kagome headed home where once again her mom was still out.

Suddenly a knock at the door. She opened it finding a young couple fighting about something.

"Hi my name is Sango I'm selling cookies with my partner Miroku," said the young girl as she pointed at the cookies.

"Sango!"

"Do I know…you?" asked the girl.

'Sango's Reincarnation and…Miroku's too. What's going on? First Inuyasha's now this! Who knows maybe Kirara's reincarnation will be next and oh boy I'm going to laugh if the cat has actually two tails,' thought Kagome as she had a little fight with herself.

Chapter 3: Changing Minds

"I must say Sango's reincarnation cooks better than her," said Kagome as she took a bite of the cookies she had bought. Then she heard a slap.

'Knowing them I bet Sango slapped Miroku.' Thought Kagome as she put away the cookies.

She grabbed her backpack and headed toward the well.

'This is going to be a long day explaining the whole dance,' thought Kagome as she jumped through the well and met Inuyasha's eyes at the top of the well.

"Nice time to arrive!" argued Inuyasha.

"I had a little distraction with the reincarnations of Sango and Miroku," said Kagome coming out of the well.

"Yeah… yeah let's go before Sango and Miroku think I came looking for you," said Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha…" trailed Kagome.

"What now!"

"Tomorrow I'll be gone again… my school is having a dance and I'm going…" Kagome waited for Inuyasha to argue about how foolish she was.

"I bet your going with that Hojo guy," said Inuyasha crossing his arms.

"It doesn't matter! I'm going and you can't stop me!" yelled Kagome stomping her feet the rest of the way.

"Kagome!" yelled Shippo jumping toward her.

Kagome caught him as she spotted Miroku doing his lecherous things again.

"You pervert!"

"Sango! Hey!" yelled Kagome to her friend.

"Kagome! So did he let you go?" Sango asked.

"I'm going…to the Spring Dance," said Kagome thinking of Hojo.

"Are you going to go with Hojo?"

"Yes he asked me today."

"I wish I could go," said Sango.

'Something tells me you love dates since I'll probably be seeing your reincarnation tonight with the lucky Miroku at the dance,' thought Kagome as she smiled to herself.

When everyone was asleep Inuyasha took the chance to ask Kagome something. He woke her up carefully. He had to plug her mouth with his hand so she would not scream.

"Inuyasha… what is it?"

"Are you really going to that stupid dance?" he asked.

"Why are you asking this? You know I'm going and if you hate it that much then just leave it alone," said Kagome imagining her at the dance with Inuyasha.

"You don't like that…that Hojo weakling do you?" asked Inuyasha as he sat in his sitting position.

Kagome didn't say anything. She wasn't sure. Before she met Inuyasha… Hojo was always in her mind. But now…now something was different.

"I don't know…" said Kagome as she went back to sleep. "But it doesn't matter you don't need to worry. We have different lives you have it with… Kykio… and I…" she didn't say anything else. Instead she fell asleep with the thought looming inside.

Morning

"I must say that for the first time in months I slept without any disturbance," Sango glared at Miroku who had only awoken after her.

Kagome had awoken early, the thought about going to the dance and the face that Kagome left with Inuyasha still tried to enter her mind. She sighted as she got out of her sleeping bag and stretched her axing arms and legs.

"Today's your dance," Sango sighted happily.

Kagome smiled she loved to dance but was she really going to go through with this? 'Of course I am and no one is going to stop me!'

Kagome rolled her sleeping bag and stuck it in her backpack. Heavy as usual.

"Ok every one I'm leaving," Kagome was walking out when Shippo came running toward her giving her a warm goodbye.

"I'll see you all tomorrow!"

She walked to the well looked deep into it and smiled as she jumped in. To her surprise Inuyasha was in her world sitting by the well… but why?

"Kagome…"

Kagome looked at him in curiosity.

"I want to be the one…to…take you to the dance," Inuyasha looked down at the ground as if it would tell him something interesting.

'Why would he want to go? It's not like he's…jealous…or is he… he hasn't been this nice to me.' Her mind racing as she answered.

"I can't…" her smile fading into the unknown, "it's not that I don't want to take you it's just that your ears and claws…my friends won't fall for it…" she looked down.

"I'll be human tonight it's the new moon." Inuyasha sighted.

Kagome smiled she was happy that Inuyasha wanted to come with her… but there was a lot of things he didn't know and there wasn't too much time. She had made up her mind. It didn't matter as long as Inuyasha was there with her.

"Well then Inuyasha let's get going if we want you to learn everything."

Inuyasha smiled…his heart filling inside.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and lead her inside her house. There wasn't a lot of time and there was a lot to do. Kagome bashed in finding her little brother trying on her dress! What was he thinking!

SMACK

"Don't be so stingy sis I was just trying to show how much you show off!"

Her little brother wasn't little any more! He had grown and was starting to get Inuyasha's attitude. Maybe she would get another necklace from Kaede so she could also sit her bother. 'GOOD IDEA!'

Inuyasha sighted, 'This guy needs some help.'

Kagome grabbed her dress and ran up to her room with Inuyasha trying to keep up.

Sango stared at the well. 'I wish I could go.'

Maybe she could try, but before she was going to do it Miroku came running from a bush yelling, "Wait for me!"

They were both going to jump in when Shippo came out of a bush running toward them holding out two jewel shards.

"Maybe you'll go down the well if you have these jewels." Shippo holed out the jewels.

Miroku and Sango grabbed the jewel. Hope rising as they jumped in. Light covering their body as they went through.

"Before my mom gets ay ideas we need to go shopping for a tuxedo," Kagome put a finger to her chin as if to think of something.

She stared at Inuyasha with a smile.

"What!"

Next thing Inuyasha knew he was carrying Kagome on his back as they headed toward the mall. His head covered in a red hat that said, 'Back Off.' His clothes normal, but no shoes. They arrived at the mall being careful not to be spotted by people. Inuyasha had accidentally tripped when they got to the mall so they landed in the back of the mall in a giant trash can.

"Were lucky that we didn't get into ripped trash bags," Kagome jumped out of the trash can and landing on her feet.

Inuyasha took a banana peel out of his hair and they entered the mall. Beautiful lights covering their eyes as they went to the first store they saw it was called "Fancy." It was the same store where she got her dress. Her eyes falling as she spotted millions of tuxedos.

"How about this one," Kagome stared at a tuxedo it came with its shoes. She looked at the price $40.00! Good thing she was getting allowance.

Inuyasha went into the dressing room and tried on the suit. He needed some help so Kagome turned around while he undressed then she helped him with the suit. She looked at him as Inuyasha looked at his shiny shoes.

"Perfect!"

"Ugh…" Inuyasha didn't know what to say he came out of the dressing room. Inuyasha got dressed and then she paid for the tuxedo. Everyone looked at the couple who had come out of the same dressing room. 'Young Couple,' everyone thought.

They came out of the mall, Kagome carrying the small box in which the nice laid tuxedo slept at.

Kagome looked at the giant clock in the middle of the mall. The Spring Dance didn't start until 8:00pm she still had time to explain to Hojo that she wasn't going with him. It was barely 5:00pm.

"Ice cream?" Kagome pointed at a store where young little children came with their cones.

"I'll try any thing as long as it's suitable."

Kagome gave him a glare and entered inside finding little children licking their ice creams and doing their small talk. The clerk at the counter awaited for them to get closer so he could ask the same question he asked twenty four seven.

"What may I serve you?"

"Ok I'll have…," she looked down at the choices maybe strawberry and for Inuyasha vanilla, "one vanilla and the other strawberry oh and small please."

The clerk nodded his tag which had a dog next to it read 'Monti.'

'Funny name!' she thought as the clerk gave her the ice creams she had ordered and headed to pay at a different counter.

"That'll be $3.35."

She reached into her pocket right after giving Inuyasha his ice cream. She didn't have three arms! She handed the money to the clerk…the right amount.

"What do I do with it?" Inuyasha looked at it…with wide eyes as some of the ice cream that melted landed on his hand getting a cold feeling.

"Eat it like this!" Kagome demonstrated by licking a part of her cone where the ice cream was melting.

"Aww." Inuyasha looked at the cone in amusement.

Sango and Miroku came out of the well. Both hallucinating that they had actually gone through the well. They stepped into the outside finding their eyes shut close because of the bright sun shining on them.

Adjusting to the light Sango spotted a house and was beginning to think it was Kagome's. Then someone scared half her life out.

"Who are you?" It was Kagome's little brother.

Kagome had once brought a picture of him so she could show him to her friends in the Feudal Era.

"You're Kagome's pipsqueak brother," Miroku stated.

Souta looked at him in curiosity and responded, "I know you…you're Miroku and the other one is Sango. I must say Sango you have a girl's name no offense."

He was thinking that Miroku was Sango and that Sango was Miroku.

"I would never have such a name!" Sango glared at him, "it goes better with a girl."

Sango softened her face revealing the nice person you saw in her when you talked to her.

"If you're looking for Kagome she is making out with her boyfriend…"

"Kagome didn't tell me she had a boyfriend… what else is she hiding from me…?" Sango getting hallucinations.

"Looks like were the only ones left," Miroku reaching for her butt.

"Not on my watch…" Sango smacked him.

"No difference from Kagome and Inuyasha…" Souta said under his breath.

"What you say?" Miroku getting an underestimate grin on his face.

"Nothing…"

"Ok I think we should go back it's almost 6:00." Kagome imagining every moment at the dance! She would definably never forget this moment.

They both headed to the back where the smelly trash cans were. Inuyasha kneeled down so Kagome could get on his back and they headed back toward her house. The sun was almost set. The orange, purple clouds looked like cotton candy and the sun a yummy, giant lollipop.

"Can you at least make yourself useful and take us to Kagome." Miroku getting intimidated by Souta. How could Kagome stand him?

"Sure!"

They followed Souta thorough the door, up the stairs, and finally into Kagome's room. Souta opened the door. The room had a desk a bed and some other doors in which Miroku and Sango did not know where they lead.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked. She had expected Kagome kissing someone and she would make fun of her for the rest of her life.

"Oh don't worry she'll be back soon she's making out at her boyfriends," oh was Souta going to have a laugh at this… they actually believed him!

Souta closed the door leaving Miroku and Sango inside who investigated her things. The inspectors were in the house.

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at her window. They cached a glimpse of someone. 'It's probably my mom.'

They opened the window finding Miroku and Sango jumping on her bed like little children.

"Kagome!"

"How…What…What are you guys doing? How did you arrive here and and…." She stared at her bed all messy her make-up with teeth marks.

"Well," Sango said calming down and sitting down properly, "I." Miroku gave her a tickle in the back, "I mean we were bored and decided to give it a try going through the well…Shippo gave us two jewel shards and here we are with the help of your brother which I may remind…were you making out with Inuyasha! Is he your boyfriend? And you didn't even tell me!"

Kagome blushed…"Of course not! Who told you such thing?"

Inuyasha gave a sad grin when she said of course not, but it wasn't like he liked her. 'I don't like her at least I don't think so…' Inuyasha getting his thoughts into knots.

"Your brother." Sango commented.

That was all Sango could say before Kagome disappeared… the door creaking as the wind stood still. They heard another door open then some loud talk then running.

"COME BACK HERE!" Kagome yelled as she chased after Souta who made fun of her as they went down the stairs.

"You're going to pay for this you little brat!"

"Come on it was just a joke," said Souta dropping a banana peel on the ground.

Kagome slipped into the trap and was practically dancing on the floor trying to keep balance and then she fell on her butt. Only making it tempting to get her brother!

They ran outside where they found their mother racking leaves.

"Oh great!" Kagome's mother thought.

"You're going to regret this!" Kagome yelled then she stumbled upon Hojo.

"Is something wrong? I came to drop these flowers by," Hojo holded out the nice built flowers tied in a red ribbon. Each having it's own personal smell.

"Hojo about the dance well I…ummm… it's just that I was already going with someone and I totally forgot."

"Oh…"

"But hey you could go with one of my friends they like have had a crush on you since like forever!"

Hojo smiled and went back to where he had come from.

"Sorry…"

Hojo didn't answer maybe Kagome never liked him… she was probably making all does excuses because she didn't like him.

Seeing the last of Hojo disappear into the sun she chased after her annoying brother. Finally caching after him she gave him a good whack! Satisfied she went back to her room and smashed the door closed shut.

"Now about what my brother told you it's not true… he intends to make fun of me when some of my friends are here." Kagome glared at her door.

Now calm Kagome sat at her desk the chair facing everyone else.

"I still can't believe you went through the well and most importantly let's get to the real point how did Shippo get two jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked Miroku and Sango who just exchanged glances. They had not questioned Shippo about it. Big mistake.

Chapter 4: Spring Dance!

"We didn't ask him anything about it…" Miroku had finished with a bump in his head.

"Inuyasha!"

"What! I'm just showing them their stupidity."

"Sit!"

Kagome glanced at her watch it read 7:01!

"We'll talk about this later me and Inuyasha need to get dressed the dance is starting in one hour!" yelled Kagome trying desperately to calm down, "Sango take Miroku with you and go downstairs wait there until we get dressed you'll do some good company to my mom."

Then Miroku protested, "I can stay here it's no bother."

Sango glared at him, "I mean sure wouldn't want to be perverted."

"Hey Kagome I thought you were going with Hojo…"

Kagome stared at Sango and then glanced at Inuyasha... "I guess someone took his place!"

"When you come back were having our little girl talk!"

Sango and Miroku walked out the door and found the stairs in which they found themselves curious of.

"Ok you go get dressed in the bathroom and I in my room," Kagome pointed at a door.

Inuyasha walked in the bathroom and closed the door shut. He started to get undressed and started putting on the tuxedo which he may remind himself he loved the shoes. Kagome reached in her closet pulling out a well neat cream colored dress. It was neatly decorated with silky patters of light colored white almost distinguished from a real wedding dress.

Kagome looked down at herself she loved the dress, it was a little expensive, but it was worth every penny. She stood in front of the mirror trying to figure out a hair due. She had had her hair down for as long as she could remember… well not until her mom put it up on some special occasions. In that instant, Inuyasha came out and again he was looking at his shoes…he loved the way they shined.

"Well you're ready… now excuse me I need the bathroom," Kagome passed him and was in the bathroom putting up her hair.

"Don't rush yourself…you don't want to look like a frog!"

"Hey!" yelled the girl inside the bathroom trying to keep calm.

Minutes later she came out her dress, not a spot of filthiness, and her hair streaming down her back with a couple of flowers looking by. She spinned in happiness… this dress was all worth it.

"Ok…ok…let's get moving," Inuyasha kneeled down waiting for Kagome to get on his back.

Kagome laughed a him…"Were not going to do it the old fashion way…this time were doing it the new way."

The door bell rang. Kagome's mother answered it, she had been talking to Miroku and Sango the whole time. Kagome and Inuyasha came down the stairs Inuyasha had been blushing when Kagome slipped her hand in Inuyasha's.

"Hey Sango look the tomato just came down!" yelled Miroku…he was making fun of Inuyasha.

SMACK!

Inuyasha and Kagome reached the door and came out finding everything getting dark. Then Inuyasha's hair became black, his hands no longer the vicious claws, and his cute demon ears in which she had loved were human. She smiled at him and pointed at a car.

"This time we are doing it my way…" Kagome got in the car followed by Inuyasha. The driver closed the door and went back toward his position. They were headed toward the dance.

"Don't be naughty!" Miroku yelled to them as they saw the last of them fading into the darkness of the streets.

"Now where were we?" Kagome's mother said.

Miroku and Sango sighted. Kagome's mother closed the door.

On their way to the Spring Dance Kagome and Inuyasha had not said a word. It was such a happy moment they couldn't even flinch.

Kagome hesitated and then said, "About the dance well you have to dance."

Inuyasha looked a her. He remembered once coming to Kagome's house and finding the music in her room and her body dancing to the beat. He wanted to stay there and watch the whole scene without being spotted…but as all goes you'll usually get caught.

"I think I can manage."

Kagome looked at him in curiosity… what was he thinking?

When they got to her school the driver opened the door and out came Inuyasha followed by his companion and maybe date if he realized, Kagome. The music was loud just like a concert it would probably plug your eras if you stayed all night.

"Let's go," Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the hand and lead him toward the dance. The place where the dance was being held was in the football field. Almost every inch of the field was covered with students dancing.

Inuyasha studied them carefully. He saw that the guy grabbed the girl by the waist and then the other hand with her own. 'Doesn't look too hard… but don't they think it's embarrassing?'

Kagome stopped at a place not too crowded and put her hand with his. From no where Inuyasha's hand came to rest on her waist were it would sleep as they danced into a fairy tail. Inuyasha blushed as he realized this moment was like heaven to him. His expression turned sad when he remembered he was half demon.

"So…." Kagome trailed in her lines, "Got it so far…you know…how to dance?"

Inuyasha came to reality and hesitated before answering, "Yes I think so."

When the song ended a person came up stage and spoke to everyone.

"Our next song is hoping to bring you couples out there together!" The guy motioned to a guy at the djs and he played the song.

I remember the first time we met…

It was so wonderful…

My world exploded as I realized…

Realized….

That I was hiding something….

It was something I just…just

Couldn't explain.

Now that you're here….

With me…

All I want to say is….

Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. It felt so…did she really love him?

I love you…I love You

Then one day

You left… my love

I saw you…you…

Ripped my heart and tore it apart…. No longer mine

I sat in my bed and thought…

Why?

Could I really love again?

"So you're Kagome's friends!" Kagome's mother stated.

"Yes."

"With all do respect we umm…" Need to go spy on Kagome and Inuyasha, Sango screamed in her head, "Need to start heading back." Sango gave a glance to Miroku who nodded… their mission had just started.

"Well ok come back soon," Kagome's mother yelled as she waved goodbye to them. Kagome's mother closed the door and Miroku and Sango stopped going toward the well. Now how where they going to find Kagome? And of course Inuyasha?

"You guys leaving already?" It was Kagome's little brother.

Miroku smiled as he put his arm around the little fellow, "How about a deal young man."

"What!"

"If you lead us to Kagome's school you can have a date with here my fellow friend Sango." Miroku pointed at her.

Sango glared at him with a look that read 'Are you kidding! I thought you loved me!'

"Hmm…" Souta put one finger to his chin as if thinking, "Well she is…I mean sure…I"

"You're dead Miroku," Sango said under her breath.

Souta lead the two into Kagome's school. It wasn't too far away thank god. When they got there Souta was leaving when he remembered.

"Our date will be tomorrow! Until then Sango!"

'How embarrassing!' Sango thought.

"Look they're over there!" yelled Miroku pointing at Inuyasha and Kagome who looked happy. Only one thing was missing the kiss.

Again I saw you…

I grabbed your hand and did not care…

Some things were better left alone…

You stared at me with does eyes

That left a spell in mine…

And there my heart was cured as for the first time

You kissed me…

Kissed me….

Yes kissed me…

The song had ended and once again the guy who had earlier presented the song came up. "May your heart be full! By Karakishinto! Her love songs are just incredible and maybe I saw some kissing going on here! Next song is dedicated to my girlfriend let love ring!"

Miroku and Sango walked carefully to a tree to get a better look at Inuyasha and Kagome.

I walked alone…

Alone into the darkness…

When you arrived…

And saved me twice….

Inuyasha and Kagome did not know what to say all they did was let the music carry them off. Then a disturbance.

"Kagome!" They were her friends. They had Hojo tied around their finger.

"Hi"

"Well aren't you going to introduce us to this hunk?" one of them asked.

"Oh well he is Inuyasha."

"Is he like your boyfriend?"

"No…no of course not!"

Hojo sighted in relief maybe he still had a chance.

"It doesn't look like it Kagome…"

Kagome blushed and then noticed Inuyasha was not comfortable with this kind of conversation. Especially when it included him in it.

I told you once…

I loved you twice….

You walked away…

And left me twice…

I don't know you…

At least not inside…

Yes at least no inside….

"Hey look over there Miroku," Sango pointed at a couple that looked just like them.

"Wow is that you Sango?" asked Miroku.

"It maybe… my reincarnation…but…"

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances when the couple they had spotted started to kiss.

"It's like probably someone else…" trailed Sango blushing.

"Maybe…" Miroku leaned close not even Sango could notice until her lips were met up with the once perverted monk.

"Well we need to get going…" said one of Kagome's friends, "We'll talk about this later…we have some guys to catch."

I wish I knew what you're thinking….

Do you love me?

Love me…

When you kissed me…

My heart pounded twice and then…

I loved you twice…..

"Loved You Twice By Nitoshiko! I hope were getting this party on! Because the night is not over!" Everyone cheered! "Our next song is for the young guys trying to find yourselves a lady!"

Inuyasha stared at the man in stage. 'Maybe I can tell her what I feel for her tonight…' his mind confused. Then he spotted something he just would laugh at for his whole life.

"Hey Kagome look what Miroku and Sango are doing!" Inuyasha pointed to the tree where they found Sango and Miroku for the first time kissing. Inuyasha blushed when he realized this night would be the confession. His thoughts ended when Hojo appeared like he was hiding from someone and asked Inuyasha if he could dance with Kagome just one song.

Inuyasha pouted the whole way to a table.

I don't know how to tell you…

I don't know how to see you…

But all I know tonight…

Is that my shining light will be released tonight….

I do not want to leave you…

No I don't…

I want to find you…

Be mine forever and never leave!

Never Leave… my heart…

"So who's it going with umm… Inuyasha?" Hojo asked.

"Good and you?"

"Fine…"

"Kagome I know this may come to a shock, but I…"

Love you…

Tell me you do too…

I'll never leave you till you do….

Your face all red…

I explode as I dance with you…

Dance with you…

Until the day ends and I wake up….

It's all so real!

All so real!

Real….

This time the man did not come up to stage he let the next song play.

"I love you…"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. 'She knew that she had loved him, but her mind wasn't letting her continue.'

Hojo was leaning close too close that something terrible could happen.

Inuyasha spotted this scene… he turned around. His heart broken when he realized he and her were not meant to be. They were probably kissing by now not caring what he had to say about it… He looked t the sky trying to find something to look at so he would forget…maybe even forget her…

Just in time Kagome stepped to one side leaving Hojo with his kissing mouth. Something caught her eye…It was Inuyasha he was leaving. She ran through the crowded couples… she had not meant to kiss Hojo… She felt so guilty…and yet she did not know why. When he finally reached to Inuyasha he had already left. He had left with her heart. She crumbled to the ground. Tears coming down. When thunder overtook the sky. Rain started to pour and everyone ran inside the school.

Kagome sat there she knew she loved Inuyasha, but now how was she going to tell her?

Her tears falling down with the rain as thunder once again stroke. She stood u with the strength she had and headed home. This day had not turned out the way she wanted…

'Maybe I just never belonged with her…' a tear for once fell from his eye as he realized he really loved her. With all his heart.

"Miroku it's raining!" Sango held her hand out letting the rain seek in.

Miroku looked up at the sky and then he saw Kagome all wet and walking somewhere.

"Look…"

Sango turned toward his way and sure enough it was Kagome…alone…with no one else around…

Inuyasha jumped into the well finding himself lost in his thoughts. He looked at the well and then ran…he did not know where…just somewhere… somewhere so his heart would break…He was a demon… 'what was I thinking'…

Chapter 5: Lost Love

Kagome had finally reached home. Her dress soaked from the rain. She did not bother take a ride. She opened the door finding everything quiet.

"Hurry Miroku," Sango whispered as they both went through the window. When they reached inside they were in luck cause' Kagome opened the door at the same time.

Miroku and Sango acted like they were sleeping and had been woken up by some weird disturbance, "Is everything ok?"

"Yea…" trailed Kagome… 'Of course not! I just lost something precious to me!'

Instead she ran to her closet and locked herself into it.

Miroku knew something had gone wrong, but since he was making out with Sango he did not know.

"We might just leave her alone…" Sango cuddled on the ground. It was so soft and she fell asleep with Miroku at her side…

Kagome wanted to stay in the closet forever…Her life was over… She looked around and found her uniform. She grabbed it and put it on. It was so warm… Maybe if she thought real hard they would have been like Inuyasha's strong arms… Outside she heard the breaths Miroku and Sango took as they dreamed into heaven…So peaceful she wished she was like them. Nothing to worry about.

'They probably already told their feelings…and me here I am alone with myself…' a tear fell form her eye.

She put her hand to the doorknob and unlocked it carefully so she would not disturb the young couple. She opened the door and found Miroku and Sango cuddled together like two big bunnies. She reached inside the closet and pulled a blanket. She laid it over the couple and then she went toward the stairs. She opened the door and found everything dark; it was just like it was when she entered. She went down the stairs and out the door to the well. She stared at it and did not make a move. Where was he now?

Inuyasha had been running around the trees that were around the well. He did not want to leave the spot. Then he settled by the well. His back and head rested on what the well could hold…and then his mind cleared and he fell to sleep.

"Inuyasha…" she trailed under her breath.

She took her heart with her as she jumped into the well. Her body covered with light as she entered. She came out and her heart fell form her hand as she spotted Inuyasha sleeping. He was still wearing the suit. The shoes which he loved looked like they were 20 years old… Her hand reached for his cheek finding it warm. She took it back when Inuyasha hesitated…but he was still asleep. She looked her face in his…

Reaching down she was an inch away from his face. When Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open. He felt someone near…his eyes adjusted as he found Kagome so close…

She closed her eyes finding one tear slipping by.

Inuyasha turned his face from her.

"You need to go back to your world…"

Kagome in confusion stood there… "I don't want to…"

His feelings shocked as he felt warm lips come up to his and leave a feeling he could not explain…

Kagome remembered the song that had been playing in the dance.

I walked alone…

Alone into the darkness…

When you arrived…

And saved me twice….

I told you once…

I loved you twice….

You walked away…

And left me twice…

I don't know you…

At least not inside…

Yes at least no inside….

I wish I knew what you're thinking….

Do you love me?

Love me…

When you kissed me…

My heart pounded twice and then…

I loved you twice…..

Now she remembered it was called Loved You Twice. Her tears were streaming down her face. She had never wondered this moment happening…

"Kagome…"

Kagome smiled to him as she pulled back. She stood up and turned around… "I know that you probably hate me and never want to see me again, but before that I wanted to show you…how much I love...you…"

"But I saw you…kissing…" he couldn't finish because Kagome started talking again.

"I didn't! Once I realized what he was about to do I freaked out…He was already on me when I stopped him and saw you…leave…" She turned around facing him, "I was going to tell you something and now that I showed it to you…I might just leave you alone…"

She stepped into the well and found someone pulling her away from it. She felt strong arms wrapped in her body as she turned to face him….Inuyasha….

"I too have something to confess." He let his gaze fall as he reached down. It was all he wanted…

"Pervert!" yelled Sango.

"I couldn't help it…"

"Is this all a game to you? I mean about last night! Was it all a joke?" Sango's eyes getting blurry by her tears.

"Of course not Sango…. I would never do that if I didn't love you…" His gaze fixed and locked upon hers.

She felt someone wrap his arms around her. She felt once again does warm lips against hers…

When Inuyasha pulled back he found in his arms the girl he had loved. Kagome stood up reached or Inuyasha's hand and started to dance.

She sang the song as if to imagine the dance had never ended.

I remember the first time we met…

It was so wonderful…

My world exploded as I realized…

Realized….

That I was hiding something….

It was something I just…just

Couldn't explain.

Now that you're here….

With me…

All I want to say is….

I love you…I love you

Then one day

You left… my love

I saw you…you…

Ripped my heart and tore it apart…. No longer mine

I sat in my bed and thought…

Why?

Could I really love again?

Again I saw you…

I grabbed your hand and did not care…

Some things were better left alone…

You stared at me with does eyes

That left a spell in mine…

And there my heart was cured as for the first time

You kissed me…

Kissed me….

Yes kissed me…

Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha and she let him lead her.

"I'm sorry Sango…ok…I do love you…but you know me…and if you can't accept me for who I am then maybe…" he trailed as he found his lips close to Sango's. Sango then pulled back and said, "It's just that it's hard to tell whenever you really mean it."

He smiled and grabbed her by the waist and said, "I love you…"

Sango burst with energy this was the moment she talked to Kagome all the time about…Speaking of her where was she? The closet door was open but no Kagome in sight.

'I know she figured it out…'

Kagome's head resting on Inuyasha's shoulder as she let some words escape from her mouth.

"I love you…"

If she tried hard she could imagine Inuyasha's bright smile when hearing the words he had been living for.

"I love you too…"

Their eyes were once again met as a kiss overtook them….

Then her eyes looked sad as she spoke again.

"But what about…" Kagome cleared her throat… "But what about Kykio?"

His face looked confused and at the same time curious.

"She'll rest in peace…. She died a long time ago….I need to forget her."

It pained him so much to be talking about Kykio at a moment like this…

Then before Inuyasha could continue two heads popped up…it was Miroku and Sango…

No one said any thing. Each one of them knew something…

Sango was curious about every second that went by…Inuyasha had his hand locked around Kagome.

Kagome curious about what had happened to Sango…Miroku's hand was locked around Sango's waist and she did not hesitate to drive it away.

Everyone looked at the ground as if it would say something interesting.

Then someone finally spoke it was Kagome.

"Well umm…I'm going back home be back soon," Kagome said as she jumped into the well.

Miroku and Sango stared at Inuyasha as if guessing he would go after her.

"And I'll go with her," Inuyasha jumped in too.

Miroku then turned to Sango and said, "Something is fishy and I think Inuyasha and Kagome have reavealed something just like us…"

Sango sighted and answered, "Yes…"

When Kagome and Inuyasha reached out of the well they laughed and Kagome said, "They're good! For a second I couldn't tell whenever Sango had the hots for Miroku or they were just plaring around…"

"But we all knew it would happen...it would happen one day when we were ready…"

Kagome smiled and kissed him.

The End


End file.
